The Twilight Twenty Five
by cass189
Summary: Twenty-five prompted one-shots or drabbles written over the course of three months for The Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge.
1. Walls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five is basically, a writing challenge where we were given 25 prompts and have to write 25 one-shots or drabbles. **

**There will be no connection between the one-shots and drabbles. The ratings, pairings and genres are different for each piece.**

**Here's the first one.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Walls  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

**Walls**

EPOV

Her walls were back up again…

It was always like this. Once we were done with the sex, or love making as I would like her to think of it for at least once, I could no longer reach her.

She cleverly hid herself behind a carefully constructed façade of happiness and belonging but I knew better.

I knew better because when we were together like we had just been, she let me see the true Bella.

In those moments she belonged to me, only me and no one else, and I could see it in her eyes what she longed for. I could see she loved me too and that she wanted to stay here with me even though she never would.

The moments spent with me in my bed were her only vulnerable, weak ones and as soon as we were over, she closer herself up to me. She wouldn't even let me touch her or hold her against my chest once more.

I used to often wonder why she acted that way until I realized it was for fear.

She couldn't give herself to me when there was somebody else. Somebody who didn't deserve her but who she couldn't leave.

The thought of her going back to him always left me with a sour taste in my mouth but I could never deny her those moments of escape from the façade, from the lie, she was living.

Over and over again I found myself going back to her, even though it broke me once I was alone, because the heated moments in which we were tangled in each other, in which I didn't know where I ended and she began were all we truly had.

Her walls were back up again and she would go on pretending she was happy. I would go on pretending I agreed with her decisions.

She would go back to him…

* * *

Link for the challenge on my profile.

Good or bad?


	2. Crave

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Crave  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+

**Cravings**

EPOV

I woke up during the night and rolled onto my side with the intent of wrapping my arm around Bella's sleeping form, pull her against my chest and fall back asleep only to find out she wasn't sleeping next to me as I thought she was.

I was immediately fully awake.

The thought of not having her beside me at this hour scared me more now than it already did before.

If something happened, Bella wouldn't be the only one I would lose now. I would lose the little baby growing inside of her as well.

My little baby.

I quickly got up and scanned the house, only to finally find Bella standing on the kitchen, leaning against the counter and looking wishfully at the refrigerator while biting her lower lip.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face once I noticed her round belly. To my joy, she was showing more and more everyday.

"Bella? What is it, love?" She looked up at me as I made my way towards her and cupped her face in my hands.

"We're all out of chocolate chip ice cream." She pouted a little making me brush my thumb along her luscious lower lip.

"Yes, we are." She had eaten all of our ice cream stash while watching a movie yesterday.

"I really wanted some…" I smiled at her. I thought I knew where this was going.

"And is that you speaking or this little one?" I ran my hand along her stomach and she shrugged.

"Both, I guess…" She pouted again and sighed while looking at the refrigerator and I just couldn't deny her.

It was her first craving.

"Do you want me to go out and buy some?" She shook her head but her eyes shined at the suggestion.

"No, its 3 AM that would be stupid." I smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll get dressed and go out. I'll be back soon. There's bound to be a gas station or something open." She smiled shyly at me but nodded.

I quickly got dressed and went out in search of the infamous chocolate chip ice cream.

Living in New York had its advantages and I easily found a gas station opened where they had the wanted ice cream.

I was soon on my way back home.

When I got back, I found Bella sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels while waiting for me and, mainly, the ice cream.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes, I did." I handed her the ice cream and went to the kitchen in order to grab a spoon and then made my way back to the living room, sitting next to her.

She accepted the spoon and smiled at me before leaning in to kiss my jaw.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I love you!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm and watched as she started to eat the ice cream.

I watched as she ate the ice cream and in no time she was almost done with the whole thing. It was a wonder how she could eat so fast!

She offered me some but I shook my head. I was content enough to watch her.

Once she was finished, she rested the spoon and the remains of her ice cream on the coffee table and turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for doing this, Edward." I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're welcome, love." I turned my attention to her expanding stomach and placed a kiss on it. "You're welcome as well, little one."

Bella chuckled while running her fingers through my hair.

"Ready to go back to bed? She nodded and I helped her get up. "You know, I think this baby is a girl."

She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Only a girl would want chocolate chip ice cream at 3 AM."

"Ah yes! And she even got her daddy to get up and go out just to buy it for her!"

"Yes, she did and I'll do it again and again for both of you." I was almost certain I would be waking up during the night and going out to buy food again soon enough.

"That's very good to know because I might just have some weird cravings for now on." I chuckled.

"Okay. I consider myself warned!" She giggled and moved to bed, cuddling under the sheets and motioning for me to join her.

I gladly did and soon after we were both back asleep.

* * *

Just a little one-shot. I hope you liked it.


	3. Stagnant

Another short one-shot. Next one will definitely be longer.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for helping with this one!

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Stagnant

Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+

**Stagnant**

I looked up at Edward sitting next to me in the damn biology classroom and sighed, closing my eyes for a second to stop the tears from falling down.

He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't even move. He kept his hands opened on the tabletop and his eyes fixed on the blackboard.

I would be fascinated by his ability to remain so still if I didn't know that I was the reason for his static state. As far as I'd know, he probably wished he could be somewhere else…

I wondered once more how our relationship had gotten to this. In the beginning, we hated each other, then we fell in love and everything changed.

During the months we spent together, he was always able to make me laugh even when I was sad. He made me feel loved and worthy. I was happier than I had ever been. We couldn't take our hands off of each other, we were always together, always eager to love each other, but now…

Now our relationship was simply stagnant.

We had made the transition from hot to cold and there was nothing I could do to change it.

We didn't talk, we didn't candidly look at each other and we didn't even openly acknowledge each other's presence. It was as if we didn't know the other one existed.

Except that I did know Edward existed and that he was standing just at arms' reach from me.

It was my fault our relationship had come to this.

Edward didn't hate nor love me anymore. I was simply indifferent to him.

Six months had passed since our last kiss, since he last told me he loved me, since he last held me in his arms and everything remained the same...

It was almost as if time stood still for me since that horrible afternoon when I blew everything up. It was almost as if I was sitting still watching my life unfold in front of me.

I had made such a huge, stupid and childish mistake… And due to that mistake, Edward and I were bound to remain stagnant until he was able to forgive me or realized he could never do it…

I silently prayed he would one day find in him the necessary strength, the ability, to forgive me. I knew we would never be together after what I did to him, but I couldn't handle this standstill we were living in for much longer.

I needed him to either lash out at me and tell me I was the worst person in the world for hurting him or tell me it didn't matter, that in a way everything would be okay.

I could handle anything he had to tell me, even if they were hateful words. I just couldn't deal with the indifference.

I needed him to at least look at me once again…


	4. Worship

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Worship

Pen name: Cass189

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Worshipful Caresses**

I didn't know how I had ended up in this position. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it because I most certainly did! I was enjoying it more than I should.

I should be pushing him back, telling him to stop but I was yet to find the needed strength to do that.

I was lying on my back on the living room coach, while Edward Cullen sat between my parted legs, our bodies were pressed together, aligned and my coat was already somewhere on the floor.

His lips were on my neck, his hands on my thighs and I wanted to buck my hips so much!

I couldn't do it, though. I had to stop this while I could.

This was wrong. I couldn't do this no matter how much I wanted it! I couldn't make out with my best friend in the damn living room couch! It would change everything between us!

We lived together, how awkward would it be the morning after?

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Edward, stop." He didn't immediately do as I said and kept on nibbling on my neck in that amazing way he was doing. "Edward, stop please."

He reluctantly pulled back to look at me. Worry was visible there in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this…" He seemed momentarily hurt but quickly concealed that emotion.

"Why not?" He was still looking straight at me and for a second I found it hard to remember why we shouldn't be doing this.

"Because you're my best friend." I made him move so he was kneeling between my legs and I could sit up. "Because we live together and if we do this we'll screw everything up. Because this is wrong!" He stood there simply looking at me for a few seconds before very slowly standing up to stare at me and shook his head.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Y-yes." It was, wasn't it? Why had I sounded so unsure?

He grabbed my arm, making me stand up with him and shook his head as he spoke.

"No, it's not. Tell me what you really are thinking... if you think I'm going to apologize for kissing you when I wanted to do it for years you're very wrong."

"What?" He had wanted to kiss me for years?

"Tell me, Bella."

"I don't know…" Why was I so confused all of the sudden? I couldn't sleep with him, could I?

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me what's really running through your mind, I'll tell you myself." He let go of my arm and moved his hands to my waist, pulling me to him.

This was dangerous! I couldn't want my best friend like this…

His lips were suddenly on my ear, whispering and causing my whole body to shiver.

"You're thinking that you want to kiss me again just like you did a few minutes ago. You're thinking that you want to find out what my hands feel like on your bare skin…" He pulled my earlobe in his mouth and lightly nibbled on it making me whimper helplessly. "You're thinking you want me to throw you in my bed and make love with you all night long...what it would feel like to have me worshiping every single inch of your body."

I swallowed audibly while he pulled back to look at me.

How could he know that was exactly what I secretly was thinking about when I didn't dare admit it to myself? And how could he set my whole being ablaze so easily?

"Am I right, Bella?" His hands kneaded my waist, urging me to answer him.

"Yes…" He smiled brightly and lopsidedly at me. "How did you know that?"

"It's easy. I know it because I want it, too. I want to kiss you, touch you, and make you scream my name." He leaned in and took my lower lip in between his, sucking gently before letting it go and because I clearly didn't want to push him back, I allowed my hands to move to his chest. "I've wanted to do it for years…"

"Then do…" Yes, there was no way I could deny it anymore.

Fuck what this meant to our friendship! I wanted him, I needed him and I was going to be his tonight.

He smiled at me and nodded before leaning in towards me again. This time I was the one taking his lower lip in between mine and sucking on it.

I opened my mouth to him when he licked my lips and immediately felt intoxicated when his taste invaded me.

He tasted better than he smelled and that was saying something! He smelled fantastic.

Quickly our bodies were completely pressed together again, his shirt gone and my lips were tracing every muscle in his chest while his hands roamed over my body.

When he took my shirt off and pressed his lips to my cleavage after ogling me for several long minutes, I knew what I needed.

I pulled on his soft hair, making him look up at me and smiled deviously, or as deviously as I could…

"Bedroom?" He chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed me once more before picking me up.

"Yes, no need to ask twice." I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my attention to his jaw, placing lazy kisses there.

"Good."

Once in the bedroom he gently lay me down on bed and knelt down between my parted legs.

He kept his eyes locked with mine but his hands moved up and down my tummy, causing the knot in my stomach to tighten.

I reached out to touch his own stomach and he smiled at me, inching his own hands up to cup my breast in them through the fabric of my bra.

I moaned when he did so and arched my back of the bed, letting him know I liked this. He seemed to understand it because at that moment he leaned in and with his tongue traced the swell of my breasts were my skin met the fabric of my bra.

It felt so good having him touch and kiss me like that His mouth found one of my nipples while his hand pinched the other and all I could do was wrap my legs around him and moan.

This was only the beginning and I was already panting hard. He would be the end of me tonight.

Suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted, needed even, to feel all of him. I wanted him to ravish me.

I wanted to ravish him!

My hands started to roam along his body, trying to touch as much if him as they could.

He kept lavishing attention to my breasts and collarbone while I attacked him but once I forced his jeans open and shoved my hand inside his boxers he made me stop.

He grabbed my hand before I could run my fingers along his length and kissed each one of my knuckles before placing it on the bed beside me.

He ran his thumb along my lower lip and my mouth instantly parted for him. He placed his hands on each side of me and held himself up in order to look directly at me.

"Wait, Bella. I don't want to hurry this, okay? I want to be able to touch and kiss all of you. Please, let me do it." I touched his perfect face and nodded while willing myself to calm down.

I wanted him to do that to me and I wanted to be able to touch him back.

I didn't want this to be rushed either. I wanted to be able to relive every second of this night later and if I rushed it, I wouldn't.

I watched as he leaned into me again and ran his hands down my sides to my legs as he scooped down so his lips brushed my hipbone.

"You have no idea how long I waited to make you mine, Bella." I whimpered loudly as he unwrapped my legs from around him and hooked his fingers under the waistband of my panties and then pulled them down my legs.

Once they were off he knelt down between my legs and stood there looking at me, his eyes trailed up and down my whole body while his hands caressed my stomach and legs.

In any other moment, with any other man, I would be blushing furiously but this was Edward and he was looking at me with so much want, so much devotion I couldn't help but to feel simply loved.

"You're beautiful, Bella. So beautiful…" I reach my hands out for him and touched his chest, silently asking him to press our bodies back together.

He did so and from that point on I was completely lost on him.

There were kisses being left all over my body, hands caressing every inch of my skin they could reach, chants of you're beautiful filling my ears…

I was in a sensory bliss.

Love, soft kisses, affection, devoted attention and worshipful caresses were what I wanted from him. It was exactly what he was giving me.

What I was sure he would always give me if we ever had the chance.

His hands traced my whole body while his lips memorized every freckle, every scar that was a direct result of my clumsiness while I writhed beneath him.

I had never felt like this before and I knew this was probably the closest I would ever get to being completely loved, of having someone loving me so much he felt the need to touch all of me just to make sure I was real.

He was worshiping every inch of my skin with his hands, his kisses and light nibbles…

He sucked on the skin in the inside of my thigh and I had to bit down on my lower lip to keep me from screaming.

He was so close. So close! I needed him to touch me in the most intimate way possible but couldn't force the words out of my mouth. What he was doing to me had me speechless.

As if reading my mind, he nudged my legs further open and looking up at me, stuck his tongue out and ran it up my centre.

I almost came undone right there and then. The sight of his bonze hair sticking out from between my legs conjured with the feel of his tongue on my entrance and his eyes fixed on me was enough to make all of my being melt.

"You taste so good, Bella." He placed a light kiss on my entrance before replacing his mouth with his fingers.

He opened my lips for him, so his tongue could dart deeper inside of me and started to lap at me.

I could only pull on his hair and grab the sheets beneath me to stop me from thrusting upwards while his tongue and mouth did inexplicable things to me.

His tongue suddenly circled my clit and I moaned loudly, making him hum from between my legs, sending delicious vibrations up my whole body.

He pulled my clit into his mouth, and while lightly sucking on it, inserted a finger inside of me quickly followed by another one when he knew I was ready.

So good!

He expertly moved his fingers in and out of me, curling them up once they were inside so they would hit all the right places, while sucking and lightly nibbling on my clit.

In no time, I was a goner!

I was panting hard as the knot on my stomach contracted more and more. I was too close already.

I used the hand that was on his hair to pull hard on it, making him stop his ministrations. I wanted to come when we were both connected, not like this. At least this was not how I wanted to come on our first time with each other.

"Edward, stop teasing, please. I need you." He looked up at me and nodded.

I could see it there in his eyes that he needed me as well.

He got up and quickly took off his pants and boxers before coming to lie on top of me again.

I took a minute to ogle him while he was standing up and all I could say was that there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't perfect. I had no doubt this could be even more pleasurable for me and hopefully for him as well.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him as he aligned our bodies and kissed my mouth.

One of my hands made its way down his back to his cute ass and squeezed it before moving between our bodies to brush against his length.

I couldn't help it, I wanted to touch him and he groaned loudly when I did so, burying his face on my neck and biting down on it. I loosely wrapped my hand around his erection, feeling how heavy, tick and hard it was

I stoked him a few times, feeling him get impossibly harder and then let go of him, moving my hand up his stomach to his chest.

He leaned in to kiss me softly a few times before pressing our foreheads together.

I smiled up at him and nodded, answering his silent question. Yes, I was ready for him.

He moved a little, positioning himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. We watched as I took him in inch by inch and once he was completely inside of me he stilled his movements, allowing me to get used to his size.

I silently thank him for that.

Once I was ready, I moved my hips, letting him know it was okay to move and smiled as I felt his chest vibrate with a moan.

"Damn, Bella! You feel so good…" I whimpered in pleasure as he started to move on top of me and wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"So big…" I couldn't believe those words had left my mouth but I couldn't feel embarrassed by it.

It was the truth, after all. He was big and filling me completely.

He started by moving slowly, his eyes fixed on mine, his hands caressing my face.

It was as if we were completely connected and to some extent we were. I didn't know where I ended and he began anymore.

When I whimpered and bucked my hips up, he started to move faster, setting a fast rhythm which I accompanied and that was pleasurable for both of us.

His eyes never left mine, though, and he allowed me to see every emotion that crossed them.

Lust, need, devotion, affection… love?

It was too much, it was all too much! The way he was touching me, the manner in which he moved in and out of me and the intensity of his gaze.

I urged him to move even faster with me, chasing the high I knew he was more than able to provide me with.

As we moved together the knot in my stomach suddenly loosened and I came undone for him.

"Edward…" My mind went completely blank and my eyes rolled back as he kept moving, riding the waves of my release.

I grabbed onto his shoulders while I moaned and felt him twitch inside of me.

My release brought on his own and as he came, he buried his face on my neck and sucked on the skin there while whimpering my name.

He then collapsed on top of me and we stood there holding each other for several minutes while our breathings came back to normal.

Once we were recovered he moved so he was looking at me and pressed our foreheads together again, placing light kisses on the tip of my nose that make me giggle.

He chuckled at my reaction and after kissing my lips, slowly pulled out of me and rolled to the side, bringing me with him.

We stood spooning for a long time, his hand making circles on my stomach while he kissed my shoulder now and then.

I had loved tonight and I was glad I had stopped thinking and simply allowed myself to think but now that we were like this, I couldn't help but to worry again.

What did this mean to us?

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I moved onto my back so I could look at him and brushed the fallen strand of hair away from his face.

"Is this going to change things between us? You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." He ran his thumb along my lower lip, parting my lips slightly.

"Yes, it will." I nodded. Of course it would!

No matter how good it was, how loved and wanted he had made me feel, I shouldn't have let this happen.

"Things between us will change but for the best, my love." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, if you're willing, I would very much like to be able to make you mine."

"Make me yours as in...?" He smiled at me and leaned in to lightly kiss me.

"As in, I don't want to only be friends with you. I want you and I want you here with me every night." I could fight the huge that appeared on my face.

He wanted to be with me. Sleeping together today didn't mean the end of anything; it meant the start of something amazing.

Smiling to myself I moved so I was lying on my side again and we were spooning.

"I would like that very much." He buried his face on the crook of my neck and I felt him smile before kissing my neck.

* * *

Thank you to eye ree for helping with this one!


	5. Plea

So, I took some liberties with this prompt and went a slightly different way. I hope it still applies and that you like it.

Thank you so much to Kiriny13 for helping me with this one!

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Plea  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+

**Plea**

Bella looked down at her watch one last time taking a deep breath. She would have to board that plane soon and he wasn't here.

He truly was mad at her. He couldn't forgive her for leaving. He couldn't understand that she needed to do this.

She needed to break free from the town in which she had grown up, undo the ties that bound her. She needed to find out who she really was so she could give herself completely to him.

If she didn't completely understand herself, if she didn't find out how deep her emotions were, how could she give all of her love to him? How could she love him like he deserved to be loved?

She had hoped he would change his mind and come say goodbye to her, maybe even tell her he would wait for her, but it was almost time and he wasn't there kissing her deeply and whispering "I love you"s in her ear like he had done so many times before.

By her own doing, she was all alone now… Edward didn't want her anymore…

Before she left his house, the last time they had been together, touched each other, kissed and made love, she had pleaded him to understand her, to understand why she needed to leave Forks but he didn't…

He was mad at her for leaving. He didn't understand why she needed so much to feel free, to follow her dreams.

She wished he could come with her but he couldn't, he had too many obligations, and now she was leaving him. He would never forgive her for leaving him like that or for being so selfish…

--

There was no way Edward could make it to the airport in time to apologize to Bella for acting like such a jerk, to apologize for calling her insensitive… and to say goodbye to her.

There was no way he would make it in time, but he still tried. He sped down the street, trying to reach Bella before she boarded that plane. He needed to see her once again, tell her he loved her and that he understood if she had to do this.

He needed her to know he would be waiting for her. He would wait until she had fulfilled her dream of moving away from forks and was ready to come back to him.

He would wait for her for as long as he had to because he was sure she was the one for him and that in the end, they would be together. Forever…

They would have a nice home wherever she wanted, with two or three little kids running around and maybe even a big dog. They would have everything once she came back. He'd be free from his obligations and could follow her anywhere.

If he had to, he would plead her to forgive him and come back to him one day soon…

He replayed their last conversation in his mind. He couldn't believe he had practically begged her not to follow her dream for him. He couldn't believe he had called her selfish and unfeeling when that was the last thing she was.

Bella was the most caring, most loyal person he had ever known and he knew it had been wrong to try to hold her down.

She had to spread her wings and right now, he had to rush to her so he could make things between them alright again.

He couldn't let her leave thinking he didn't love her, thinking he was mad at her for not staying with him when, no matter how much he wanted, he couldn't follow her.

He couldn't live knowing he had hurt her, knowing she didn't belong to him.

He rushed down the street like a madman, going over the speed limit and driving carelessly just so he could see and touch her once more.

That was all he wanted to do. He wanted to be with her one more time.

Pleading to God or whichever other force there was in the universe that he could reach Bella in time, Edward sped even more down the street, not seeing as a truck lost its way and rushed towards him.

He only noticed the truck once it was too late…

--

Before boarding, Bella pleaded to the gods above that once she got back, Edward would be waiting for her. Waiting to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless between whispers of 'I missed you' or 'I love you'.

She pleaded that he would be able to, one day, understand her and allow her to love him, for her to be loved by him, for the rest of their lives.

She then boarded the plane, miserable because Edward hadn't changed his mind because he hadn't forgiven her. Meanwhile, he was being rushed to the nearest hospital…

--

For the next three days, Bella got settled in her new house and her new job. She found herself constantly tired, without that precious time she kept to herself. The time in which she cuddled in bed with a book and Edward beside her, playing with the strands of her hair or composing a new song he would later play for her.

She didn't even have time to feel homesick, but she did miss him, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. She hadn't talked to any of them yet and Alice's phone call that night after she got home surprised her.

Alice sounded worried, sad…

"Bella, you need to come home as fast as you can." Those were the first words that came out of Alice's mouth once Bella picked up the phone. She immediately felt worried as well.

Something must have happened or else Alice wouldn't ask her to come back. Was everyone alright?

"Why? What happened?"Alice hesitated for a second before answering, causing Bella to become even more worried.

"Edward had an accident." She wasn't sure she had heard Alice right. She felt a pressure on her ears, a pang in her heart and the sudden need to throw up.

"What?"

"He was rushing to the airport to talk to you and this truck hit his car and…" Alice sobbed, which only made the pang in Bella's heart increase.

Edward had gotten in an accident because of her. He was rushing to meet her. He hadn't been there when she boarded the plane because he was in a damn accident!

Was he okay? He needed to be okay.

"Alice…"

"He can't move his legs, Bella, and they had to operate on his hand. They don't know if he will ever be able to play again and that's killing him…" Bella closed her eyes for a second, trying to steady herself.

She was sure Edward was hurting badly with the prospect of never being able to play again. It would break him forever if his dreams were crushed and he could never play his piano once more.

And it would crush her to know Edward was forced to give up something he loved because of her.

"I'll book a flight and be there as soon as possible, Alice."

"Thank you, Bella. He needs you now. He won't openly talk to anyone…"

"I'll be there soon." Bella hung up the phone and immediately started packing her things.

She would be there if Edward needed her. If he wanted to talk or even curse at her, she would listen to it all because she deserved it. She had hurt the person she loved the most in the world…

The next day, Bella walked into the hospital where Edward was staying and headed for his room.

She was nervous and uncertain. She didn't know what to expect or how Edward would react to her.

She hesitantly knocked on his door and was met with his grunt when she slowly opened it.

"Alice, please, I told you I needed to be left alone for a while." Bella had to fight with herself not to scream at the dead tone of Edward's voice and once she won the fight, she took a step forward.

"I'm not Alice." Edward immediately looked in the direction of her voice, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't move enough to see who was at the door.

He didn't need to see her, though. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Bella…" She immediately found herself walking towards him, only stopping when she was standing beside his bed at arm's reach away from him.

She wanted to touch him, kiss him, but she didn't know what he felt.

A few scratches covered his face and neck and his left hand was in a brace. He was sitting down, his back pressed against the bed frame and his legs covered by a white sheet.

"Bella."He said her name again just to make sure she was real, that she was really there and was rewarded with a shy smile. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while."

"Edward, I…" He didn't let her go on, he needed to let her know what he was rushing to tell her.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything I told you that day. I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I called you selfish and…" It was Bella's turn to interrupt him.

"I love you too and I'm sorry, as well." He smiled and she let her eyes trail up and down his body again.

She felt so guilty! He was standing in this hospital room because he was speeding up to tell her he still loved her.

"This is my fault…"Edward reached out to touch Bella and she took a step towards him so he could more easily do it.

"No, it isn't."

"Of course it is. It was because of me you were rushing to the damn airport. If I had stayed here, this wouldn't have happened." Edward shook his head while allowing the fingers of his good hand to trace Bella's face.

He was glad he could at least still do that. He couldn't feel much on his left hand yet and it pained him to think he wouldn't be able to feel her soft skin with it again, almost as much as it pained him to think he would never be able to play again.

He immediately shook his head once those thoughts entered his mind. He would do whatever was needed to get healthy again and he knew his hand would be just fine.

The surgery had gone right, after all. He was simply still under the influence of all the drugs they had given him to keep him from feeling any pain.

"It wasn't, Bella. It was no one's fault. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't pay attention. It was just an accident." Bella shook her head, knowing they would never agree about this.

She would feel guilty until she knew he was fine again. She wanted to scream… Instead, she walked even closer to him and pressed her lips lightly on his to kiss him.

She had missed his kisses, his touch and his smell.

She then ran her fingers through his disheveled hair and sighed.

"What do you feel?"

"I don't feel much right now. They gave me some drugs so I wouldn't feel pain for a while."

"Your hand?"

"As I said, I don't feel much. I'm sure that with some physiotherapy it will be just fine. My legs are the main problem, I'm afraid."

"You can't move them?" Alice had said he couldn't, that he didn't feel anything beneath his thighs…

He shook his head in confirmation of what she already knew and Bella had to once again force herself not to start screaming or crying… or both.

"I'm sorry."Edward shook his head again. Why couldn't she understand it wasn't her fault? He was the one who had been stupid.

"Come here, Bella." He patted a spot beside him on the bed where she would be able to sit down and she did do. "I do feel one thing."

"What? Do you need me to call a nurse?" He grabbed her hand before she could get up and head to the door and smiled at her.

"No, silly. What I feel is… I'm happy. I'm happy you are here even though you should probably be working."

"I'm happy I'm here too. I missed you." He moved his hands up her arm and cupped her face in it, feeling her lean in against his touch.

From that point on they remained silent, simply enjoying each other's presence like they had done so many times before. The only difference was that all those times, their surroundings were much more pleasant.

Edward ran his fingers through Bella's hair several times as she placed lazy kisses on his face and hand.

A plan was already forming in Bella's mind for when Edward left the hospital. She would prep the house, make sure he had everything he needed there.

She would help him get back to health and they would be happy again.

He wouldn't have to beg her to stay and she wouldn't have to plead him to understand why she needed to go. They would be together once more.

She just had to take care of a few things in New York, bring her stuff back to Forks.

"Do you know when you're being released? I'll arrange for someone to bring my stuff here now. I'll help you through this." And Edward would be healthy again.

"No, Bella."

"No?"

"No. You need to go back to New York." Bella shook her head, unsure. Didn't he want her there?

She thought he still wanted her.

"I don't understand, Edward…" He had made up his mind and he knew she needed to go back to New York. For both of them.

"Go, Bella."

"What?"

"You should go to New York. You have a job there…"A job she could care less about right now.

"I'm not leaving you now."

"Yes, you are. You need to. I understand that. That's what I wanted to tell you at the airport. I wanted to tell you that I understand why you need to go and that I will be here waiting for you when you come back. That is, if you still want to be with me after all this." He looked down at his hand and then his legs, shaking his head.

"Edward, I love you. There's no way I wouldn't want you to be waiting for me, but I can't leave now. I want to stay here with you. I want to help you heal."

"No, Bella. If you really do love me like I know you do, you'll go. If you stay here taking care of me, I'll just blame myself for holding you down and eventually you will resent me for keeping you tied down. I need you to go and follow your dream. I need you to go because that's the only way I can heal. While you are there making your dream come true, I'll be here healing for you. Knowing you'll come back to me will give me the needed incentive to get better." Most people wouldn't understand his request. He didn't completely understand it himself.

He had Bella here with him again, willing to stay and he was pushing her away. He was pleading her to go.

He wanted her to stay but if she did, in a few years, she would hate him for forcing her to give up everything. If she stayed, he would find himself depending completely on her and he didn't want that.

He didn't know if he would ever be able to play again. He didn't know if he would be able to walk and if he didn't, he wanted to learn to get around, live his life, without having to ask Bella to leave whatever she was doing to take him out.

He wanted to do everything possible to recover as well as he could. And while he did it, while he fought to be as strong and independent as possible, he needed Bella to be making her dream come through.

They would both be preparing themselves for when they were ready to be together forever.

"Edward, I…"

"Please, Bella, do this for me. I need you to do this. I need you to do this for me, for you and for us…" She shook her head and moved so she could lean her head on his shoulder and breathed in his smell.

He still smelled exactly the same.

"Please, Bella… please." She sighed deeply, knowing she had lost this battle.

He wouldn't be happy if she stayed, he would just do whatever it was needed to push her away.

If she had to leave again, she wanted to leave with the guarantee that he would do whatever it was needed to get better. She needed to know he would be healthy once more and that he would wait for her.

She moved so she was looking directly at him and touched his face.

"You have to promise me you'll take care of yourself. Let Alice and the guys help you."

"I will. You know I will."

"And you'll wait for me?"

"Yes. I'll even go get you if it's needed once I'm up on my feet again." She smiled as brightly as she could and leaned in so she could softly kiss him.

She would be with him for as long as she could, though.

"That sounds very good." He smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss, allowing her to cuddle as well as she could, beside him.

Yes, he would get better and once he was able to walk again, play again, he would go meet her in New York.


	6. Retribution

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Retribution  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: T

Mate for a mate. He had taken mine and I would take his.

Bella Swan will die soon!

She will die at my hands, by my own doing, just like James had died at his.

I will show no mercy. I will let the strong animal inside of me, the animal I am, unleash. I will take my time making her suffer just so he will suffer once he learns what I did to her.

And once I am done with that pathetic little girl, Edward Cullen will know exactly what it is like to lose the one you love.


	7. Raindrops

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Raindrops  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+

I pressed my face against the window glass, allowing the cold to take over me as the raindrops saturated the glass.

I closed my eyes thinking of the times we stood outside on the rain, the raindrops soaking his hair, making his eyes shine…

How had things gone so wrong? How had I lost him? Why wasn't I strong enough - worthy enough - to hold onto him?

I had lost him… By my own doing I had lost him and now all I could do as I watched the raindrops fall was remember him and the way he was…


	8. Crusade

I went a different direction with this one but I hope you can see still how the prompt applies.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Crusade  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/ Bella  
Rating: T

EPOV

Another endless day spent at the hospital, another sick patient to take care of…

I looked down at the dossier in my hands making sure I remembered the patient's name. Isabella Swan had just been transferred to me so we could go on with her treatment.

I didn't know what to expect as I headed to the room where she was waiting but it certainly wasn't to be overwhelmed.

There sitting on the gurney, staring outside through the window and waiting for me to explain the treatment she was about to endure to her, was one of the most beautiful women I had even seen.

She was petite and her long brown hair fell down her shoulders framing her lovely face.

From what I could tell she was a little pale, a symptom of the disease, but her cheeks still held some color.

She was thin but I could tell she had curves in all the right places. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and see just how perfectly her small body would fit against mine.

I shook my head and forced myself to shake those thoughts away. What the hell was happening to me? I shouldn't be thinking about getting that close to a patient of mine!

I did, however, allow my eyes to trail up and down her body once more before fixing them on her hands, lying on her lap.

There adorning her wedding ring was a wedding band… She was married. Of course she was married! How could she not be when she was that beautiful?

Her husband was probably anxiously waiting outside and would stand beside her once she started the first round of quimotherapy, as he should…

I closed the door behind me and took a step towards her. When I did so she moved a little and looked straight at me.

At that moment, I felt my own cardiac rhythm increase. She had lovely, deep brown eyes that seemed to be looking deep down inside my soul.

To my delight she turned out to be an easy patience, making questions when in doubt, allowing me to examine her and being incredibly nice. Her only demand was for me to call her Bella instead of Ms Swan and that worked just fine for me.

Before I even knew it, the examination was almost over and I would have to send her off to quimo.

"I'll need you to answer a few questions for me, just so I know the information I have is correct, okay? After that you can call the person who is accompanying you and we'll start the quimo."

"I'm here alone."

"What?"

"No one's accompanying me. It's only me." I couldn't exactly make sense of her words. When people knew they were going through a treatment like this one, they always bought a loved one with them for support.

"Why are you here alone?" Her brow furrowed and she shook her head, avoiding my question.

"So, what are those questions?" I struggled to take my eyes off of her and let the subject of her being here alone go for now but did so anyway.

"You're name is Isabella Swan and you're 25." She nodded "Your previous doctor was Doctor Blake and you were doing an alternative treatment before you decided to start quimo."

"Yes, that's right." I asked her a few more things, making sure I had all the information I needed about her and then prepped her for her first round of quimo.

"Okay, Bella, we'll go to the room now so we can start." I helped her down and gestured for the room adjoining to the one we were in.

"You're coming as well? I thought nurses normally did this…"

"Sometimes they do but I want to accompany you, if you don't mind." She smiled faintly at me and nodded while I opened the door for her.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you." I smiled back at her and lead her to the room where she started her treatment shortly after.

She didn't want to show it but she was scared and maybe my presence would make her feel a little more at ease.

Truthfully, I wanted to be with her. She shouldn't be alone at a moment like this.

I watched as she bravely received the treatment, once again noticing just how beautiful she was despite the fact that she was seriously ill.

There was something about her that had me curious, had me interested, and I couldn't take the fact she had said she was here alone out of my mind.

I had to know why she had decided to come here today without anyone to support her.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" She nodded and I went on. "Why are you here alone? Most patients bring someone with them when they know they'll have to go through a round of quimotherapy."

I immediately regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. She looked visibly sad… crushed even.

"I don't have anyone to bring. It's just me…" I felt a pang of an emotion I couldn't quite recognize hit me. How could she be alone?

My next words were stuttered.

"But… but you wear a wedding ring." It was one of the things I had noticed when I was obsessing about how beautiful she was.

She surely had a husband so where was he?

She looked down at her hand and sighed.

"I don't even know why I still wear this. I'm getting a divorce." I nodded wondering why I suddenly feel happy that this girl was getting a divorce.

What the hell was going on with me? This divorce meant she was alone.

"You are? Why?" She looked up at me with raised eyebrows and I immediately felt the need to explain myself. "You obviously don't have to tell me. I just…"

She didn't let me go on.

"That's okay. He left me when I found out I was sick." He had done what?

"What?" She shrugged and smiled a little.

"Apparently some men just can't deal with their wives' shit." I shook my head not truly believing in what I was hearing.

"What?"

"You're a doctor, I guess you can't understand." Of course I couldn't understand and me being a doctor didn't have anything to do with it.

"Can you? Can you understand?" She sighed.

"No, I can't. That's why I'm getting a divorce." The tone of her voice was decisive, letting me know this was the end of this conversation.

She didn't want to talk about and I didn't have the right to pry.

From that point on I stood still beside her as she went through the treatment, only answering her questions about the hospital or even about me and squeezing her hand after she had taken mine in hers.

I knew I was crossing a line by getting so close to her so fast but I couldn't help it. There was something pulling me to her and I couldn't seem to distance me.

I was constantly invaded by overwhelming urges while standing closed to her. I wanted to hold her, comfort, let her know that everything would be alright and that she didn't have to be alone.

I couldn't, though. I was her doctor, after all, and we didn't even truly know each other.

Once the treatment was over, she looked so crushed, so absolutely hopeless, when I told her she should stay at the hospital for at least one night or two after the treatment that I ended up allowing her to go home with a bunch of warnings and my phone number just in case something happened.

I stood at the hospital's entrance, watching as she got into a cab with a knot in my throat. A sweet girl like Bella shouldn't be so lonely at a moment like this.

I wanted to do something for her.

This girl was all alone and it shouldn't be like that. She should have someone holding her hand every time she had to go through a round of quimotherapy

She should have someone waiting at home after every round. It wasn't fair that she hadn't.

And it certainly wasn't safe, either. Something could happen to her at anytime.

I wanted to do something for her and that's why I arranged for a marigold to be left at her doorsteps every morning. It was, according to Esme, the flower for health and I expected it to bring a smile to Bella's face.

I shouldn't have gone through her medical dossier to find her address but I had and as far as I saw it, I hadn't truly done anything wrong.

Bella deserved, I could already tell, at least the small pleasure of receiving a flower every day.

I had suddenly found my own crusade. I would do everything I could to make sure Bella was happy and well taken care despite everything.

--

Bella remained in my mind throughout the whole day and even when I tried to completely concentrate on the conversation being held by my family members over dinner, I couldn't...

"Edward? Are you okay?" I looked up from my plate to find everyone waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I am." Esme shook her head, not truly believing me. "It's just that I had this patience today that left me thinking about her all day."

"Why, honey? Why are you so worried about her?" I placed my fork down and sighed.

I needed to talk about this but as a doctor I couldn't divulge any information about my patients.

"I can't say her name or share any medical information."

"I know. I didn't ask you to. Just tell me what you can."

"This girl is sick, which is obvious since she is my patient, and she just seemed so resignated1. Her husband left her because she is sick and she is just all alone. She seemed so lonely…"

"Her husband left her because of that?" I smiled sadly at Alice. I couldn't quite understand why he had done that either.

"Yes. She went through a round of quimo today and then she went home all alone."

"She went alone?" I nodded at my father's question. "You shouldn't have let that happen, Edward. You should have kept her at the hospital. If she's alone it's dangerous." Did he think I didn't know that?

I couldn't think about anything else besides her alone in her house.

"I know that, dad, but going home seemed like the only thing she really wanted. The only thing that could make her happy."

"Every patient wants to go home, Edward."

"Yes, but it was different with her. She's not living for much. There's nothing she can hold onto that makes her want to live and her home just seemed like he only place where she felt whole, safe even…"

"You connected with this girl." I turned around to look at Alice and she had her eyes fixed on me.

"What?"

"You connected with her! You saw something in her that you liked. You saw something that reminds you of yourself, maybe. You care for her." I did but I didn't know what it meant.

"I care for all my patients, Alice."

"Yes, but this is different. I can tell it is…" And, as always, Alice was right. I cared for Bella, more than I should, I just had to find out what that meant...

--

Bella came over to the hospital several times the next few weeks for me to check on her progress and for us to schedule her next quimotherapy session.

She seemed more and more tired and weaker every time I saw her and that scared me.

Every time she came over I also realized that what I felt for her went beyond medical preoccupation. Alice was right, I had connected with Bella and I felt strongly about her and so, when she came to the hospital, I always made sure I had the time to go to the cafeteria with her and talk.

With every conversation we had I found myself more enthralled by her. She was fascinating.

It was during one of those conversations that I found out she was indeed receiving my flowers.

She had no idea they were from me, though, but I was glad she liked them. I hoped every single one of them put a smile on her face.

"The flowers are lovely. I know I'm probably receiving them by mistake but it's still nice."

"Why would you think that?" She made a face at me. "You could have a secret admirer, you know?"

"Yeah, right! The only places I go are here and the bookstore near my house. Somehow, I don't think the owner is very interested in me. He's 84 and happily married. He has five kids also."

"Maybe is someone here then…"

"Yes, one of the male nurses who see me throw up every time I do another round of quimo. I mean, that has to be a turn on!" I shook my head at her and sighed.

Why couldn't she see how much I wanted her? How even sick she was still beautiful and desirable?

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella."

"No, I do. I didn't for a while and that's when I got burned." I knew she was talking about her husband and I immediately felt the rage course through my body.

I hated him for hurting her. I hated him for leaving her when she needed him the most.

"Not every man is like him, you know?" She sighed loudly.

"I certainly hope not." At the desolated tone of her voice I found myself sharing a little bit of myself with her.

A little bit of me, which enclosed the deepest feelings I had ever had towards anyone. The feelings I hadn't fully confessed to myself I was experiencing.

"If it was me… If I was the one who had the chance to be married to you I would've never leave you. I would've never let you go…" She stood there looking at me without saying anything and I wondered if she understood what I was trying to tell her.

I wasn't sure if I fully did myself. No, that was a lie! I did understand what it meant.

I wanted to be the one taking care of her.

"Thank you, Edward."

--

The next time Bella did quimo, she got so tired I had no other option but to keep her on the hospital.

I knew she would fuss and fight about it but I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her wellbeing if she was alone.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'll have to keep you here for a few days." She looked devastated.

"What? Why?"

"I won't let you go home alone. The quimotherapy has left you too weak. I shouldn't have let you go home the last time already." She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Can I at least go home pick a few things up?"

"I'll arrange for you to have anything you need here. I really just need you to stay here and focus on getting better now." She nodded again as the tears started to fall down her face.

No patient wanted to stay at the hospital but Bella seemed to need her house more than anyone. Maybe it was because she felt safe there, as she had once told me, or because everything that defined her was there.

It pained me to see her break down but I had no other choice but to keep her here.

I watched as she got settled into a room and then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands and trying to fight the tears that pooled in her eyes.

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at her home, surrounded by the books she loved so much and involved in the protection they provided her with.

I wanted nothing more than to allow her to go home but I couldn't. She was too weak.

I could at least try to make her smile once.

"Bella?" She looked up at me and I took a deep breath.

"Do you know the marigolds you've been receiving every day?" She nodded reluctantly. She seemed confused.

"How do you know the flowers I've been receiving are marigolds? I didn't tell you that."

"You're not receiving them by mistake. They're from me." I didn't stay in the room long enough to hear her say anything but just before I closed the door behind me I saw a glimpse of a smile on her face.

--

I promised her she would only stay in the hospital for a few days but her condition didn't seem to improve and the days became weeks.

Even though, she tried to fight with me and tell me she was alright and could go home we both knew she wasn't. She was just too weak.

Her last round of quimo had really taken its toll on her and the secondary effects that accompanied it brought her down like never before.

I walked into her room early in the morning, like I did every day, to find her still sleeping. I approached her bed and leaned in to brush the hair away from her face and place a light kiss on her forehead like I had gained the habit to do.

She didn't seem to mind it and if it was up with me I would spend the whole day just kissing her beautiful face.

She moved a little when I did so and opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I lightly run my hand along her face as she shrugged and started to sit down.

"I'm good. Can I go home today?" I shook my head.

"Not yet." She shrugged again while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No harm in asking."

"I can bring you a few more books if you want to." I had found out she was an amazingly fast reader. If she enjoyed a particular book she would finish it in a matter of hours.

"That would be good. There's not much to do around here. I mean, I'm only truly entertained when you're here."

"I'm sorry. I would stay with you longer if I could."

"I know. You already much more than you should for me and I know you have other patients."

I smiled at her and nodded as she ran her hands through her hair, tousled from sleep.

As she did so several strands of her hair feel down. She had started to lose her hair…

The air got caught in my throat as she stood there looking at the fallen strands of her hair, tears forming in her eyes.

I immediately felt the need to comfort her.

"Bella…" She didn't let me go on. She looked up at me and faked a smile.

"It's okay. It's just hair, right?"

"Yes, it's just hair. It'll grow back." She nodded but I could see a few tears threatening to fall down her face.

I immediately got closer to her and traced her face with my fingertips before pulling her to me. She hid her face on my chest while I did so and as I wrapped my arms around her, she gripped my shirt.

She was crying…

--

After the day she started to lose her hair and then decided to just cut it off we became closer and for the first time since I had met her I was sure my feelings for her weren't just platonic.

She liked me as well, I was sure. And it wasn't just because I was there for her, helping her.

I could feel it in the way she reached for my hand and played with my fingers every time I went over to her room so we could talk for a while and I could see it in the way she blushed every time I told her she looked beautiful when she felt self-conscious about her aspect.

Even Alice, who had come to visit me once and ended up meeting Bella, swore she looked at me in the same way as I looked at her.

I just needed Bella to know how I felt about her. I needed her to know she wasn't alone anymore and that I would do anything for her. Anything at all...

She stood completely still as I told her how I felt about her and only when I was finished did she shake her head.

"Edward, we can't be together..."

"Why not?" She huffed in frustration as if it was plainly obvious why we couldn't be together when I knew she liked me as well.

"Because, even though I feel the same way about you, I'm sick! I don't know what will happen to me."

"You'll get better. You'll make it through." I was sure she would. I knew she was strong enough to make it.

"Edward, you're a doctor. You know there's a chance I won't live for much longer. I will end up hurting you."

"You won't hurt me and you will live..." I got closer to her and lightly traced her face with my finger in an attempt to make her believe.

She couldn't lose hope. I wouldn't let her lose hope.

"Edward..."

"Listen, I know you resent this illness. It's normal and I know that up until now you didn't have anything to make you want to live but you do now. You can hold onto me, Bella, because I'll always be here. You have to live. For me, for you, for us... You have to live."

"I'm so scared, Edward! I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to be with you but I don't know how..." I leaned in pressing our forehead together.

"You don't need to know how. We can learn how to be happy together." She lightly traced my jaw with her shaky hand and sighed. "Let me take care of you, Bella. We can be so happy together..."

I watched as she closed her eyes for a second and then nodded slowly.

"I want to be with you, Edward." I smiled at her and nodded as well, closing the distance between us and pressing our lips together.

Our first kiss was gentle and loving and I could taste Bella in it. She was intoxicating.

And that kiss... That simple, sweet kiss changed my whole world.

--

Our relationship developed steadily during the next couple of weeks. I had gained the habit to spend the night with her at the hospital and every time I saw her wake up and smile brightly at me I knew she was the one.

She was the one for me and I was the one for her.

When she finally went though her last round of quimo with positive results I had make a decision.

I wanted her to stay with me.

It was time for her to go back home but I didn't want her alone. I wanted to be able to be beside her.

"Bella, I was thinking and I'm going to discharge you but you have to move in with me for a while. You can't be alone." She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"What?"

"Listen, Bella, either you're coming to my house with me or I'm going with you to yours. I'm not leaving you alone. Now, my house is closer to the hospital so maybe we should stay there in case I'm called in for an emergency."

"But Edward..." I didn't let her finish. I had a plan and I planned on making her agree with it.

"No buts. I promise I'll be a good roommate. If you don't want to go to my house, you'll have to take me in yours." She took a deep breath and shook her head again.

Why didn't she want to come?

"Edward, I don't want to be a burden for you..." Was that what she thought she was?

I took her face in between my hands and made her look straight at me.

"You'll never be a burden for me, Bella. I want to take care of you. Let me do that." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Okay, saying I do go with you to your house, I will still be alone. You have to work." And that was something I had thought about already.

"I already took care of that. They allowed me to reduce my working hours. If I can't be there with you my sister will be willing to, I'm sure." She stood there looking at me for what seems hours before she broke into a smile.

"You thought about everything, haven't you?" I nodded and leaned in to lightly kiss her lips.

I was practically sure that had been a yes. My suspicions were confirmed when she eagerly kissed me back, deepening our kiss.

--

In the next couple of days, I moved her most important belongings to my apartment and we settled there together easily enough.

I enjoyed having her around, walking amongst my things and asking me how my day had been.

The first night we spent together we settled at the couch with a bunch of unhealthy food in front of us.

Bella wasn't eating much still and I hoped this would make her want to.

I watched as she willingly reached for a French fry and couldn't help but to smile. When she reached for another one I smiled again and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You know, you're a doctor! You shouldn't be so happy I'm eating junk food." I shook my head and kissed her cheek.

"I just want you to eat, Bella." She smiled at me and kept on eating until the day caught up to her and she fell asleep in my arms.

That day I woke up early in the morning feeling warmer and more comfortable than I had in a long time, ever even. I moved a little and quickly realized that the cause of those feelings was Bella cuddled in my arms.

I had my arms wrapped around her waist, pressing my chest to her back. My forehead rested on her shoulder and I had to confess this was a good way to wake up.

I placed a kiss on her shoulder and then her neck, letting her delectable smell surround me.

It was still early so I nuzzled my face further into Bella's neck and with her on my arms feel back asleep.

When I woke up again, Bella was no longer sleeping beside me. Immediately aware, I got up.

I looked around the apartment only to find her at the kitchen, her back to me as she cooked breakfast.

I leaned in against the wall and stood there looking at her for a few minutes.

I had never seen Bella like that before. She seemed completely at ease and it was almost as if she belonged.

Her hips were slowly swaying from side to side as she cooked and hummed a song to herself.

She looked even more beautiful than she already was because, for the first time since I met her, she didn't look sick.

Bella was doing something she liked, something that relaxed her and that showed on her health. I wished she could always look as radiant as she did now.

Not wanting to spoil her moment but wanting to be part of it, I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her back to my chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." She leaned in against me sighing and tilting her head to the side which gave me the opportunity to kiss her delectable neck.

"Good morning." I could immediately tell that this was like I wanted all of my mornings to begin.

--

It goes without saying that once I had her in my house, I never let her go again. She changed the way I saw that place. With her there, my house became my home...

Bella did get healthy and we lived happily together for another 15 years before she left us.

The cancer came back stronger than before about thirteen years ago and this time she wasn't able to win the fight.

She fought hard but the fight was too much.

She died peacefully one winter morning surrounded by everyone she loved, holding the ones that meant more to her.

Although I missed her more than I should everyday still, even though it still hurt, I could never wish I hadn't met her.

She made me happier than I thought I could ever be, I loved her more than I ever thought I was capable of and in the end she had gave me the two most important things in my life.

She gave me the little boy and the little girl, who were now running in front of me towards the car after we had visited their mother's grave...


	9. Light

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Light  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/ Bella  
Rating: T

EPOV

Warm skin set ablaze by the light illuminating the room…

There were patterns being cast on her naked skin every time it was touched by the light. My lips followed those patterns, making her shiver and moan lightly.

"Edward…" I kissed up her neck, nibbled on her jaw and then looked at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Make love with me." I smiled and kissed her lips, moving as she pushed me to her.

Our hands found each another as our bodies molded as one and as the day light brightened the room we kept on moving together, chasing our mutual release.


	10. Sour

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Sour  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

EPOV

The venom pooled in my mouth, washing away the taste that was so completely Bella and replacing it with a bitter flavor.

I found myself, once more, pulling her away and fighting my most basic instinct. The instinct to throw her to the ground and drain all her blood.

I knew exactly how I felt about Bella. She gave my existence a whole new meaning and I knew I couldn't lose her but the fact that the monster inside of me still wanted to take her, wanted to taste her blood, left me with a sour taste in my mouth.


	11. Play

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Play  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

BPOV

I watched as his fingers skipped over the piano keys, making a soulful song come to life.

I closed my eyes, allowing the music to transport me to all the nights when he had played me like he played his piano, making my body sing a well known and well rehearsed melody to him.

To me our love making was as beautiful, as melodic, as the lullabies he so expertly, so effortlessly played. His fingers knew which buttons to press and when to press them to make me hum in pleasure and together we brought to life the loveliest melody.


	12. Touch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Touch  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

BPOV

I never thought I could ever feel so much from such a simple, accidental touch but the touch of his hand made me feel more alive wanted and loved than I had ever thought it was possible.

His simplest touch shouldn't make my whole world take on a new meaning but the truth was that every time he touched me, every time his cold skin made contact with my warm one, a multitude of sensations exploded in my body, making me shiver, taking my breath away and making me realize just how hard, how undeniably I had fallen for him.


	13. Awkward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Awkward  
Pen name: Cass189  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K+

BPOV

If there was one world in the dictionary that described me perfectly was awkward.

I didn't know how to behave properly at public gatherings; I blushed when someone looked at me and stumbled over my words when I needed to be coherent.

Even my features were awkward. I was a mousy girl with brown hair and a weirdly shaped body.

My biggest flaw, though, was the fact that I couldn't walk a straight line without managing to trip on my own feet.

But despite everything I had been lucky enough to find someone who loved me just as I was.


End file.
